From Lonely Girl To Ghost
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rebecca was a lonely girl who was always sad. Then she dies. What will happen to her? Rated T for blood in the first chapter. My first real Danny Phantom fanfic, so please, no flames. COMPLETE. Cover image by Pisces19 on deviantART.
1. Prologue

**This story idea came to me not to long ago and I thought, why not? This is my first real Danny Phantom fanfic, so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Rebecca.**

* * *

**From Lonely Girl To Ghost**

Rebecca was softly crying as she left the school and slowly walked to her foster home. Having been abandoned long ago when she was just little, she had been living in foster homes for all of her life. Now, at sixteen, she was very unhappy and had no friends.

She was a girl who liked things other girls didn't like, so she was picked on for being different.

She was almost home when she heard a gunshot and then felt something hit her stomach, making her fall down as she checked and saw blood coming from a hole in her stomach. She felt herself getting weak from blood loss before she felt something else hit her head.

All Rebecca saw was a flash of blue before her eyes closed to the real world forever.

* * *

**What exactly did Rebecca see? Next chapter reveals some more!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. What the ghost?

**Here is chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the...ghost?**

The familiar tick-tocking of a clock made Rebecca slowly wake up as she sat up and looked around her. She saw bells and clocks around her and she got up, curiosity filling her as she looked out a window and saw just green space and noticed how the place looked like a clocktower, only somewhat different.

She then remembered being shot and looked down at her stomach, but to her surprise, her wounds weren't there, which confused her. "I got shot," she said. "Why isn't there a bullet wound in my stomach?"

"Because the ectoplasm healed you."

Rebecca jumped at the voice and turned to see a strange person floating towards her. Her eyes grew big as her mind realized what he was in a split second.

"GHOST!" she screamed and began to run, the adrenaline rush making her panic level rise as she ran to get away from the ghost.

"Time, out."

Rebecca felt her body freeze and saw the ghost move to stand in front of her before hitting the clock on his staff. "Time, in," he said and she felt her body unfreeze and she dodged to the side so that she wouldn't run into him. Shaking her head fast, she jumped up and ran for the door she saw, looking over her shoulder and seeing the ghost watch her. Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell down backwards as the thing she had hit had pushed her away after the impact.

"A human?!" asked a voice and Rebecca saw two others looking at her with a giant eyeball for a head each. Scrambling backwards, she tried to distance herself from them, but they came closer to her, making her jump up and run to another section of the clocktower.

The ghost with the staff sighed. "You two need to go," he said. "She is very confused right now and can't understand what's happening."

"She's a human!" said one of the eyeball guys.

"She was," answered the Master of Time. "She is now a halfa, because I had to intervene and just managed to save her in time and make her a halfa, as that was the only way to save her after she was shot."

The Observers were stunned and left afterwards, leaving Clockwork to go search for the new halfa. He had no trouble finding her.

Then again, being the Master of Time, he knew everything.

* * *

**Hmm, what did Clockwork mean that the ectoplasm healed her? Poor Rebecca, will she find out what happened to her?**

**The last line was borrowed from the Danny Phantom episode: The Ultimate Enemy.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. A Family?

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Phantina, Clocktina, and Rebecca (Phantana).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Family?**

Rebecca sat down on the bed that she had found in the room she had run in to after being spooked by those things. The first ghost's words came back to her.

"_Because the ectoplasm healed you."_

"What is ectoplasm?" she now asked aloud. "What did he mean?"

She had just stood up when she heard a strange sound and turned to see the same ghost she had first seen standing behind her now. "You're fast," he observed. "And you didn't use your powers."

Rebecca was now freaked out and went to run, but suddenly more ghosts appeared in front of her, making her run the other way, but two of them, who she noted looked like the ghost she was trying to get away from but a little different, grabbed her and held her securely by her arms.

"NO!" she screamed as the one with the staff floated closer to her. "Let me go!"

Clockwork raised his hand and made his duplicates disappear as he watched her try to get away, but he blasted her with time cuffs that she break free from, although she struggled hard. He watched as she stopped struggling and tears began to fall as she started to cry.

Rebecca felt a cold gloved hand on her cheek and flinched, but the ghost simply tilted her face up to look at him. "Don't be afraid, Rebecca," he said and she flinched again in surprise, her blue eyes wide.

She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew her name, but his gloved hand came over her mouth in a firm, yet gentle gesture. "Do not speak yet," he commanded her and she nodded, scared to make him upset.

Clockwork went to the door as he had heard the Observers suddenly come back and he sighed. "Not again," he said and moved through the wall to deal with the two annoyances. "I thought I asked you both to leave."

"We need to see the girl and see if she is worthy to be here, Clockwork," said one of them. "She's a human. She needs to prove her worth."

Clockwork sighed. "She has been through enough and I will not allow you to subject her to the training courses," he said firmly. "Now, go."

There was a hidden warning this time in the Master of Time's voice and the two Observers quickly went away, making Clockwork smile at their haste. He then when back to the room where the girl was.

"Don't listen to those two," he said to her, noticing how she flinched when he spoke, as if he had startled her. He reached out and the backs of his fingers rubbed her cheek before his hand moved up and stroked her hair. Rebecca was still a little afraid, but stopped struggling and Clockwork released her from the time cuffs. She sighed in relief.

"Who…who are you?" she asked in fear as she backed up when she saw him shift forms from adult to an old man. "What are you? What is this place?"

The ghost sighed and changed his form again, back to the young adult. "My name is Clockwork," he said to her and noticed how she looked at his staff and back at him.

"The Master of Time, right?" she asked, curiosity slowly replacing her fear.

Clockwork cocked an eyebrow in mild surprise. "What gave it away?" he asked her.

She pointed to his staff and then his wrists. "The clocks," she answered. "And your name."

He nodded and she looked at him again. "Wait, how do you know my name? And what did you mean the ectoplasm healed me? And what is ectoplasm?" she asked.

Clockwork reached into a hidden pocket in his cloak and pulled out a familiar wallet. She took it. "Oh, my photo I.D.," she said, realizing he must have searched her pockets for identification when she had fallen asleep.

"Ectoplasm is what ghosts like your ghost half and I are made of," the time-keeping ghost told her now. "You were almost dead when I saw you needed help and so I had to use some of my own ectoplasm to change you into a halfa."

"A halfa?" Rebecca now asked. "And your ectoplasm? Like your…DNA?"

Clockwork shifted forms again to an old man this time. "A halfa is a half-human, half-ghost, which is what you are, Rebecca," he said. "And yes, to the last two questions."

Rebecca wasn't sure what to think and suddenly a child's squeal shattered through the air, making her jump.

"Daddy!" a voice called out and Clockwork turned to the voice and held out his arms, a smile forming as a small ghost, no more than four years old, jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Clocktina, my little one," he said. "Were you good today?"

The young ghost nodded and then spotted Rebecca. "Daddy, who's that?" she asked, pointing to the halfa, who was debating whether to leave or stay.

"This is Rebecca," said Clockwork. "Although she may like to be called…Phantana."

Rebecca's head snapped up and looked at the Master of Time. "How did you know that was my other name, the one I came up with?" she asked him.

He pointed to a time window and Rebecca's past, when she had just been born a month before it looked, came into view. "I had to look into your past and find out what happened to you after I brought you here," he said. "Clocktina, please greet Rebecca."

The little ghost flew towards her and Rebecca flinched, forcing her hands to stay at her sides when she noticed them glowing a purplish color. The glow faded though, when she felt the small ghost hug her hard.

"I've always wanted a big sister," said Clocktina, surprising the girl.

"I think she'll be a fine older sister to you, Clocktina," said a voice and Clockwork smiled at his wife, Phantina, and kissed her. Phantina then came over.

"Rebecca, my name is Phantina. My husband, Clockwork, saved you and we have seen your hurt and pain. Therefore, I was wondering…?" Phantina paused and Rebecca looked at her, showing the other ghost that she was listening.

"Would you like to be part of our family?"

* * *

**Whoa! Looks like Rebecca might get a family! Stay tuned to see if she accepts the offer!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Comfort and Truth

**I updated! Yes! Here is chapter 4 of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Phantina, Clocktina, and Rebecca.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Comfort and Truth**

Rebecca was stunned. These ghosts wanted her to be a part of their family? Fear filled her as she remembered a similar question from a foster family who was abusive. She had almost fallen for it and vowed to never do it again.

But these ghosts seemed nice. She felt very confused and the room seemed to close in on her as her throat constricted a little. Shaking her head, she ran.

* * *

Phantina was confused. Why did the girl run? She looked at her husband who turned to the time screens. The horror they saw horrified them and Phantina quickly covered Clocktina's eyes, not wanting her daughter to see what the young girl had to go through.

Clockwork sighed heavily as the time window went blank again. "I'll go find her," he said to his wife and headed out.

* * *

Rebecca had meanwhile flown so fast with her eyes shut that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran into something hard, falling over and then she felt something catch her, but her eyelids felt really heavy and she felt so tired from flying. She then felt something being fitted to her head and she let out a small whine that turned into a whimper of fear.

"Shh," a deep voice whispered. "Sleep, little one. Sleep and dream."

She didn't want to, but she couldn't resist as she fully dropped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Rebecca opened her eyes and saw a playground and children playing. She moved towards it and the children ran all around her, playing games of tag and hide-and-seek. The swings seemed to beckon her and she remembered how much she had enjoyed the swings so long ago. She now ran towards them, although it took a moment because her body didn't move very fast, but she made it and sat down on the swing, swinging back and forth and feeling a smile come on her face. Suddenly, it got dark very quickly and a wind started to pick up. The children faded away and Rebecca clung to the swing set as tightly as she could. That was when she heard laughter, laughter she was too familiar with.

"Come home, little Rebecca," said the voice. "It's rude to disobey your father."

"No," Rebecca whimpered and clung tighter. "You're not my father! You are a monster!"

"I am your father. Obey me, you little brat!"

Rebecca didn't let go of the swing set as the wind picked up. She closed her eyes tightly and when she felt hands grab her, she screamed.

"Child, wake up!" a voice called, but she didn't recognize it.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling against whoever had her in a death grip. "Leave me alone!"

"Child, open your eyes. You are dreaming. Awaken," said the voice again and she screamed again, suddenly finding herself in a strange room that had one lamp glowing beside her to provide light and staring up at a person who's body looked like a moonless sky and he had horns like a ram and red eyes, his mouth frowning as clawed-hands pinned her as she squirmed to get away, tears running down her face as she stopped struggling, realizing she couldn't get away and she began trembling, scared of what this being would do to her. As she looked up at him, she saw his face soften as the hands moved from her shoulders to behind her back, sitting her up before slipping beneath her arms and picking her up, bringing her closer to the person. She was still shaking as she felt him move his arms to where he cradled her within them, holding her securely, yet gently all the same. One hand began to stroke her head and with each stroke, her trembling lessened until she opened her eyes, which felt sticky from her now-dried tears, and looked up at him.

The being now moved towards the bathroom and took out a cloth and dampened it with cold water, moving back to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed, holding her as he held the cloth out to her. She hesitated and looked up at him uncertainly, until he gently brushed her cheek with the cloth, the coldness soothing her. Understanding, she took the cloth and washed off her face as he held her.

Rebecca felt much better after washing off her face and looked up at the being holding her as he gently rubbed her cheek soothingly, making her close her eyes and lean into his hand. Hearing a chuckle, she looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said gently. "I was worried when I heard you scream from your nightmare."

Rebecca looked down in shame and he tilted her chin up gently. "Rebecca, who was that voice in your dream, besides mine?" he asked.

Rebecca gasped in shock and now spoke. "How do you know my name?" she asked, certain she had not told him.

He smiled gently. "I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep," he said to her. "I placed the dream helmet on you to help you sleep, but when you started to cry out, I used my telepathy to see what was happening."

Rebecca now shook. "He's…a monster," she said to him, feeling Nocturne pull her closer into a hug, which made her cling to him. "Don't let him find me, please," she begged, starting to cry again.

The ghost of sleep sighed gently and began rubbing the girl's back to calm her down. He then became aware of another's presence and looked to see Clockwork watching them, a small smile quirking his face for a moment before he became serious again. "What happened?" he asked now.

Nocturne sighed. "She had a nightmare after I placed the helmet on her. It was about someone from her past that she is afraid of," he said.

Clockwork nodded. "Rebecca has suffered more abuse than I first thought," he said. "Almost her whole life was filled with abuse, some worse than others."

Nocturne nodded and felt Rebecca turn to look at Clockwork, her face taking on a shamed look as she turned her head into the dream ghost's shoulder. Clockwork floated closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca, I understand why you felt scared and ran away after Phantina asked you if you would become part of the family," he said. "Your past has kept you afraid and you don't want to get hurt again."

She nodded. "I'm too scared," she whimpered, making both ghosts sigh.

"We won't hurt you in any way, Rebecca," said Nocturne. "Clockwork and his family are good. You can trust him and the rest of us."

Rebecca looked uncertain, but feeling Nocturne and then Clockwork hug her to give her more comfort, she decided that maybe she could trust them, but she was still uncertain, which Clockwork picked up on.

"I, and the others, are willing to earn your trust," he said to her. She looked at him and nodded.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" she asked. Both ghosts nodded and she spoke again. "Is that offer to be a part of the family still open?"

* * *

**Looks like Rebecca is going to have a family. Will she trust them? Stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review!**

**(Updates will come slowly for this story, so please be patient).**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Daddy Clockwork

**Okay, here is a more fluffier chapter, although it's also a comfort one as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca (Phantana), Phantina, and Clocktina. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Daddy Clockwork**

Clockwork took Rebecca back to the Clocktower and Phantina had hugged and comforted the young girl and Clocktina had begged her new big sister to play with her. Rebecca had agreed, since it would get her mind off of things.

Later on, Phantina went with Pandora to have a girl's night and Clockwork had agreed, knowing that his wife needed a break now and again and promised to be waiting patiently for her return. They had kissed as Rebecca watched while Clocktina closed her eyes and was apparently a little squeamish on seeing her parents kiss. Rebecca was stunned. That was what people in love did? They kissed each other? She had only seen it a few times and other times when she was abused at the other homes, the others were often abused too. She now rubbed her arms, remembering when she had once had severe bruises on them from being punched hard. She still had doubts about Clockwork, but he seemed very nice and understanding, as had Nocturne. She didn't know what to think.

That night, Clockwork put Clocktina to bed and showed Rebecca her room. "You can decorate it any way you wish," he said to her. "The master bedroom is just down the hall here."

She had seen the door to the master bedroom and nodded. "Good night," she said in a low voice.

"Good night," he said, gently squeezing her shoulder, to which she flinched, he noticed. He let go and nodded with a smile, floating away to the master bedroom while she went inside her new room. It was nice and when she saw the big bed, she at once fell onto it, clothes on as she fell fast asleep.

Only to wake up from a nightmare at about three a.m. Crying, she got up and changed her clothes, since her others were soaked with sweat from her nightmare. After changing into a pair of pajamas, Rebecca was too scared to go back to sleep. The nightmares always came and she could never get a decent sleep. Sighing, she went into the hallway and silently floated over to it so that she wouldn't wake up Clocktina and she opened the door, looking in.

* * *

Clockwork had been sleeping when he heard the door open slowly. He was confused for a moment since Phantina never used the door when she came home late at night, but then he remembered looking at the time stream and seeing Rebecca wake up early from another nightmare. He now opened his eyes and looked toward the door, where the girl now stood.

"Rebecca?" he asked, making her jump. He turned on a light and saw she was shaking and her eyes were filled with tears. With a gentle sigh, he motioned her to come sit down on the bed. She did so, but watched him the whole time, he noticed. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked gently. She nodded and he held his arms open to her. She looked at him, confused as to what the gesture meant, until he moved one hand and beckoned her closer. She obeyed and found herself wrapped up in the time ghost's blue arms as he hugged her.

Rebecca noticed how he hugged her. It was very similar to how Nocturne had hugged her and comforted her. This unexpected kind gesture from Clockwork made her cling to him and cry hard into his shoulder. "Don't let him find me," she pleaded him, crying harder.

"Who, Rebecca?" he asked, although he had a feeling he knew.

"My father," she sobbed. "Don't let him find me."

Clockwork looked at the small time window in the room with them, since he kept a small one on hand for instances like this and looked into Rebecca's past and saw the man she was speaking about.

Steven Forntel was his name and he was both a drunk and used drugs after his wife's death when Rebecca was only three. After he had hit her, he abandoned her and someone found her and brought her to the foster homes, but no matter where she went, Steven kept finding her and hitting her more, until at last he had been arrested two years prior, but due to all the abuse, Rebecca was bullied and had trouble in school and for two years afterwards became very withdrawn. Then the stray bullet hit her and she ended up here.

Sighing, Clockwork placed the small time window aside and held Rebecca comfortingly. "He doesn't know where you are, Rebecca. He can't hurt you again," he said.

She shook her head. "He has ghost friends," she said. "They've often caught me and brought me to him."

Clockwork frowned as he remembered three ghosts that had been banished to the dark realms for doing business with a human. "Ah, those three," he said now. "They don't know where you are either. They are in the dark realms, and no ghost comes back from there."

The reassurances did little to ease her, but she looked up at him, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back. "Rebecca," he said gently. "You can start over here. With a new family and perhaps a new name, if you wish."

"But why?" she asked. "Why did you help me?"

He smiled gently. "You've suffered so much, little one," he said. "I wanted to make sure you would have a chance at what you desired, a family."

Rebecca nodded and then realized that Clockwork was acting very father-like to her. Could she really let go of her old life and start new? She wanted to and made up her mind.

"Clockwork?" she now asked, getting his attention. "Can I call you Dad?"

A bit surprised, Clockwork then smiled at her. "Of course you can," he said. "You want us to be your family?" She nodded. "Then, we'll take care of the process in the morning," he said.

Rebecca looked at him. "Can I keep my name and my other name?" she asked.

He nodded. "Would you prefer other ghosts call you by your ghost name and us and a few others call you by your given name?" he asked. She nodded again. "Alright, my little Rebecca."

She smiled and hugged him again. "Daddy? Can I stay here for tonight?" she asked.

Clockwork understood it was because of her nightmare. "You may, my daughter," he said and tucked her in beside him. She felt safer then.

"Good night, Daddy," she said, feeling safe and secure for the first time in her life.

"Good night, my little Rebecca," he said. "Tomorrow is a new day. The day when Phantana shall be known in the Ghost Zone."

Smiling, both the master of time and his new daughter fell sound asleep.

* * *

**Well, looks like Rebecca finally trusts Clockwork and she called him 'Dad'. Will she be able to trust the others too? Stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Uncle Frostbite

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca (Phantana), Phantina, and Clocktina.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Uncle Frostbite**

The next morning, Clockwork and Phantina took Clocktina and Rebecca to the FarFrozen realm and Clocktina kept excitedly talking about spending time with someone she called 'Uncle Frostbite.'

"Dad, who's Frostbite?" Rebecca asked.

"An old friend," answered Clockwork.

"You will like him, Rebecca," said Phantana reassuringly. She knew it would take a little time before Rebecca called her 'Mom', but she had to be patient for that.

They now landed in the FarFrozen and looked around. Suddenly, Rebecca heard something move behind her and she turned quickly and saw a white beast with horns. Its sudden appearance scared her badly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rebecca screamed and her scream turned into a ghostly wail, to everyone's surprise as the beast was thrown back and Rebecca was also thrown back into the snow, but she jumped up fast and hid behind Clockwork. "W-w-what was that?" she asked, shaking.

Clockwork sighed, making Rebecca flinch and the Time Ghost berated himself for not telling Rebecca earlier about Frostbite. "I believe that was Frostbite who surprised you," he said. "And your ghostly wail developed a bit sooner than I had thought it would."

Rebecca looked at the beast she now understood was Frostbite as he stood back up and walked towards them. She ducked down further behind Clockwork as she wished she could hide in his cape.

Frostbite let out a jolly laugh. "Clockwork! Phantina!" he said joyfully, pulling them both into a huge hug, making Phantina laugh and Clockwork smile a little.

"It's good to see you too, Frostbite," said Phantina, hugging the ghostly beast affectionately.

"Uncle Frostbite!" Clocktina squealed and flew towards him and he caught her and embraced her as well.

"My goodness, Clocktina, you've grown again," Frostbite chuckled and then noticed the first girl he had startled and noticed how she stood a bit back, her face unreadable. "A new friend, Clockwork?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, she is our new daughter," Clockwork answered. "Her name is Rebecca, although she does go by her ghost name 'Phantana' occasionally."

Frostbite let out another happy laugh, giving Rebecca the hint that he was a kind ghost and wouldn't harm her, but she was still shy and a little afraid. She then saw Clockwork move towards her. "Come, my little Rebecca," he said to her. "You should come meet your new uncle."

Rebecca looked worried and glanced at Frostbite, who guessed what was on her mind. "Your ghostly wail is very impressive, Rebecca," he said warmly. "With a little practice, you can make it even more powerful."

Rebecca shyly moved behind Clockwork again as uncertainly filled her. Clockwork only gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, Frostbite. Rebecca has trust issues because of her abusive past," he said.

Frostbite was shocked that Rebecca had been abused and didn't blame her for being scared of him. After all, he was a bit of a giant. He now smiled. "No worries, my friends," he said as he placed Clocktina on his right shoulder, the little four year old giggling happily as she hung on. "Will you join us today?"

Clockwork smiled sadly. "I'm afraid Phantina and I have some business to attend to," he said. "We were hoping you could watch over the girls for a little while. A few hours, at most, depending on how long the process to have Rebecca legally in our family takes."

Frostbite grinned cheerfully. "No problem," he said. "I'll be happy to watch over them."

Smiling, Clockwork turned to Rebecca as Phantina was telling Clocktina to behave herself. "Rebecca, I know you're afraid, but Frostbite is a wonderful ghost and will never hurt you. Please, can you give him a chance to earn your trust, as I have?" he asked her.

She looked over at Frostbite as he held Clocktina in his arms and the little ghost was giggling happily, not afraid at all. She then looked at Clockwork again.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll try," she promised, although she was still a little scared.

Clockwork smiled. "That's my girl," he said and accepted a hug from her before gently pushing her towards the FarFrozen leader as he then took Phantina's hand and they teleported away.

Frostbite placed Clocktina on his left shoulder now and lay a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. She looked at him and he then held that same hand open in front of her. She took it a little hesitantly and was flung gently onto the snow yeti's other shoulder as he then walked towards his home.

"I hope you'll like it here, Rebecca," he said. "And don't worry. We FarFrozen are peaceful people."

She was going to have to trust him on that one. After they arrived, they all sat down and ate some lunch and then Clocktina began racing around and giggling. "Chase!" she giggled, making Frostbite laugh and chase after the little ghost. Rebecca watched as Frostbite caught her little sister and tickled her, making Clocktina laugh cutely. She looked out the window and saw the village below. Frostbite noticed. "You may explore the village," he said. "Just please don't go beyond the gate."

Nodding in understanding and thanks, Rebecca flew off and landed in the village, watching the FarFrozen work and watching their children play. One of the male FarFrozens was making a beautiful crystal out of ice and he presented it to a female FarFrozen, who accepted it and they kissed, making the others cheer happily and Rebecca was confused. It was obviously a happy moment. "What happened?" she asked the FarFrozen next to her.

"Ah, true love," he said. "My brother is marrying the girl he loves so much."

Rebecca was stunned. Love? She still didn't understand the whole concept. Her hands then glowed blue and became like ice, surprising her as she then tried it again, only it was more controlled and she tried to focus on making the crystal she had seen the other one make and to her surprise, she succeeded on the first try. "Ice powers?" she asked herself and came to a large arena that was empty, the perfect place to practice.

For a little while, not even noticing she was being watched, she practiced with her new ice powers. It was only when she turned around that she saw Frostbite watching her. Immediately, she felt her face get red as she swiftly got rid of her ice sword and stood there.

Frostbite noticed her nervousness. "Forgive me, little one, I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "I noticed you were practicing and you were doing very well."

Rebecca's head snapped up at his praise. "I did?" she asked in shock.

Frostbite nodded. "How about a little sparring match?" he asked, forming his own sword. "Your ice skills will come in handy with practice."

Rebecca would have said no, but she did want to test her skills. "Okay," she said, deciding she could do this.

Surprisingly, she met most of Frostbite's attacks and he was pleased. "Well done, Rebecca," he said. "Or would you prefer me to call you Phantana?"

Rebecca realized that she trusted Frostbite now and as he was a member of the family, she made a decision. "Please call me Rebecca, Uncle Frostbite," she said.

Frostbite's surprise turned into joy and joyful chuckling as he swept the halfa into a big hug and she returned his hug, happy to have such a great uncle.

Meanwhile, Clockwork and Phantina had signed all the necessary paperwork and it was official that Rebecca was their daughter and was now known to the ghost zone as Phantana, daughter of Phantina and Clockwork.

* * *

**Well, Rebecca now trusts Frostbite and she's officially Clockwork and Phantina's daughter. How will she do? Find out!**

**(The next chapter for this story will come in July, as I'll be working on another project that will require all my attention and I won't be able to work on my stories, but don't worry. I'll be back in July with more for this story!)**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. A Book's Magic and First Trouble

**Hey, y'all! Sorry this one took a bit to update. I didn't have an idea for this chapter until I watched the old Disney Classic Mary Poppins. Part of this chapter was inspired by that movie. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca (Phantana), Phantina, and Clocktina. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and the movie Mary Poppins belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Book's Magic and First Trouble**

A couple days later, Clockwork and Phantina were called to the Observants tower for a meeting and Clockwork was annoyed as he knew the Observants were still trying to get past him to get to Rebecca.

"Dear," said Phantina, leaning against her husband's side as he placed an arm around her in response. "Why do they wish to either hurt or destroy our daughter?"

"They simply want things their way," he said, but then tightened his hold on her a little. "Don't worry, my sweet love, I won't let them take Rebecca away from us."

Phantina placed her arms around his neck. "I'll fight for her along with you, Clockwork," she promised. She wouldn't let the Observants do as they wanted.

Clockwork called the Ghostwriter and asked if he could watch over the girls and the book-writing ghost agreed and both girls were transported to the book-filled lair.

"Uncle!" Clocktina cried out in joy as she hugged a ghost who definitely looked like a book-writer. He smiled and hugged the small ghost back.

"Hello, Clocktina," he said and saw Rebecca. "Ah, you must be Rebecca." Then he realized something. "Oh, er, my apologies, Phantana."

Rebecca smiled. "You may called me Rebecca," she said. "I don't mind."

Ghostwriter was relieved that she wasn't upset that he had almost forgotten what her ghost name was and watched as she looked around at the massive library. Suddenly, Clocktina came up to them with a book in her hands.

"Story?" she asked Ghostwriter hopefully.

He smiled. "I have a better idea," he said and went to his computers and saved his story he had been working on and then took out some notebook papers with writing on them and took out a pen. "Would you like to go inside this story?"

Clocktina nodded happily, but Rebecca looked a little worried. "How can we go inside a story?" she asked.

Ghostwriter smiled and made a circle with his pen and a portal opened up, pulling all three in. When they landed, they saw a beautiful field and heard people scurrying towards someplace and that was when they saw a fair going on. Ghostwriter took both of them to it and they were enjoying themselves on the fabulous food that Rebecca realized was tastier than any food she had eaten before and Clocktina was having a wonderful time too as they watched puppet plays and other spectacular shows.

Then they sat down for a break. "Are you girls having fun?" he asked them.

Rebecca nodded. "A lot of fun, Uncle. If we could go into stories like these ones, reading would be so much more fun," she said.

Ghostwriter chuckled. "I agree," he said.

All of a sudden, people began screaming and running. "What's going on?" asked Clocktina as Rebecca scooped her up in her arms. Ghostwriter saw a huge wave of brown liquid coming their way and quickly drew another portal, which took them back to his lair.

And they landed right in front of Walker, who grinned.

"Having a halfa here is a violation of the rules, Ghostwriter," he said, holding up a coffee cup and the now-soaked papers, making them realize the Walker had spilled coffee on the papers to make them come back.

Ghostwriter stood before the lawman. "The children have done nothing wrong," he said. "I won't let you take them away."

"Then I'll have to take you in as well."

To Rebecca's shock and horror, the ghost policemen shocked Ghostwriter and knocked him out. Then she felt the electric shocks run through her as Clocktina cried out to her.

"Rebecca!" she cried out as she was currently in Walker's arms and trying to get free. He then cruelly shocked her, knocking her out too as he and his men headed back to the prison.

* * *

Ghostwriter woke up and looked to see that he was in Walker's prison, sharing a cell with Rachel and Clocktina. "Girls," he said, going over to them and they slowly woke up. "Are you alright?"

Clocktina started to cry softly. "I want Mommy and Daddy," she said as Ghostwriter held her in his arms and then hugged Rebecca to his side, comforting both girls.

"Shh. I have a feeling your parents will be here soon," he said.

Not a moment after he said that, they heard a loud crash as the doors of the prison were blasted by a blue ghost ray. "WALKER!" a voice called angrily.

"WHERE ARE MY GIRLS?!" came another angry voice.

Rebecca quickly moved to the cell doors. "Mom! Dad!" she called out.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Clocktina screamed out, hoping their parents would hear.

To their surprise, Walker crashed beside their cell, and was almost pummeled by a white flash. "Where are my daughters?!" asked Phantina angrily.

"Mom!" Rebecca called out and Phantina turned to the cell to see both her daughters and the Ghostwriter inside, but they had burns on them caused by Walker's men using the electrical rods they had. Phantina was furious and to everyone's shock, her brown hair turned black as she whipped her hand away from her body, making her weapon, a glowing whip, appear and she moved her hand again, making the whip crack around Walker and his men.

Clockwork then arrived, looking just as angry as Phantina. "Phantina," he said. "He's not worth it."

Though shaking with anger, Phantina let her whip dissolve and her hair go back to its natural brown. No one really knew why her hair would change color when she got angry, but many didn't dare to stick around when she was mad.

Clockwork then turned to Walker. "Release my daughters and the Ghostwriter immediately," he said, to which the lawman quickly did. Rebecca and Clocktina hugged their parents, who returned the hugs before checking to see that Ghostwriter was alright. Seeing that he was, they turned to Walker.

"Never come near my children again," Clockwork said sternly to Walker. "If you dare hurt them or capture them again, you will suffer very severe consequences." Clockwork's staff glowed when he said that.

"You will also answer to me," said Phantina, who held her youngest daughter close.

Walker nodded rapidly, not wanting to anger the Master of Time and his wife any farther. Clockwork then teleported the five of them back to his tower, leaving Walker's prison damaged.

Back at the tower, Phantina got out the first-aid box that she had in the bedroom and began to treat both her daughter's burns and Ghostwriter's burns as well. Thankfully, the burns were minor and would be healed soon.

Rebecca looked over at Ghostwriter. "I'm sorry, Uncle," she said. "This is my fault."

Ghostwriter looked at her. "It's not your fault, Rebecca," he said.

She looked at him. "If I hadn't been at your lair, your story would not have been destroyed and you and Clocktina wouldn't have been hurt," she said.

"Rebecca," said Clockwork, making her look at him. "You are not responsible for Walker's actions."

"But he was after me," she said. "And they got hurt because of it."

Clockwork did wonder why Walker was after Rebecca, but quickly shook his head. He'd worry about that later. "You are not at fault, my little Rebecca," he said.

Rebecca looked saddened still and Ghostwriter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your father is right, Rebecca," he said. "But it's alright. My story was saved into my computer. That was just a rough draft I had."

Clocktina gave her big sister a hug. "Don't listen to that meanie," she said. "He's just a big old windbag."

Clocktina's description of Walker made them all laugh as they agreed that Walker could be a pompous windbag and Rebecca felt better that they didn't blame her for what happened.

But sadly, this was only the first trouble to come.

* * *

Walker contacted someone in the human world. "I'm sorry, sir," he said. "I lost her."

The man on the other end sounded angry. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Clockwork came and I had to face an angry Master of Time because she is his daughter."

The man was a bit stunned and chuckled. "So, my old friend decides to step in," he said. "He's going to pay, because no one crosses me."

Walker gulped, feeling very afraid now. Whatever was going to happen wouldn't be pretty, and he knew it.

* * *

**Yes, Rebecca now called Phantina 'Mom' and Walker is working for a human. Who is that human? Stay tuned as the mystery will be revealed in the next few chapters. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Heritage and Decision

**Crimson Reaper8: Thank you for the review and you have an excellent memory!**

**newbienovelistRD: Yeah, it does sound like things are going to get bad soon, doesn't it?**

* * *

**In this chapter, we learn more about Rebecca's past. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca (Phantana), Clocktina, and Phantina.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Heritage and Decision**

Rebecca was looking for a book to read in the reading room of the tower when she noticed something. It was a photo album. Wondering why it was in the bookshelf, she gently pulled it out.

"Ah, you found it," said Clockwork, making her spin around in shock. "I was wondering where I had last put it."

Rebecca was a bit relieved he wasn't upset. "I was wondering what it was doing here," she said.

Clockwork shifted to his elderly form. "Rebecca, I think it's time you knew something," he said.

"What?" she asked.

They sat down on the couch and Rebecca set the album down on the table as Clockwork sighed. "Rebecca, I knew your birth parents," he said.

She looked at him, shocked. "You did?" she asked.

He nodded. "I had gone to the human realm to study more about humans as I was intrigued and came into a small home, but my appearance startled the young man and his wife and I was a bit startled myself as I thought I had taken precautions that no one would see me. Suddenly, the woman got up and I could clearly see that she was pregnant, but she struggled to get to a phone and she tripped. Her husband couldn't reach her in time, but I quickly did a time out and caught her, placing her back in her chair before doing a time in. Both were surprised that I had rescued her and I explained to them who I was," he said.

"They never mentioned you," she said.

"I had asked them not to," he said. "Although I did think that they would have told their child."

Rebecca looked distant for a moment. "I vaguely remember when things were good, before she died," she said. "It was all good one day and then she was gone and he…turned into a monster."

Clockwork nodded. "Your birth mother's death hurt your birth father, but what hurt him more was the secret your mother kept from him," he said.

Rebecca looked at her father. "What secret?" she asked.

Clockwork opened the photo album to show a picture of a ghost whom Rebecca recognized as Nocturne and a young woman who looked familiar. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Your grandmother," he said. "She desperately wanted a child and Nocturne had just rescued a young human infant who Vlad Plasmius had somehow created with ectoplasm and some human DNA he had taken from someone, but no one knew who. Nocturne gave your grandmother the child and asked her to raise her. She agreed and raised her. That little girl would later become your mother."

Rebecca looked at him. "My mom was a halfa? Then that means…I was born a halfa," she said. "When I was shot, I was almost dead, but you saved me and healed me with your ectoplasm, right?"

Clockwork looked a bit sheepish. "That…was partially true," he said. "I did use some of my ectoplasm, because the bullet you were hit with was part anti-ghost bullet and part real bullet, thus hitting both your human half and your ghost half. My ectoplasm worked as a blood transfusion, in a way, while your healing powers kicked in."

"My healing powers?" she asked.

He nodded. "Your mother had healing powers, which showed when her hands glowed a light purple, but she also had another power, a very strong one that would show when her hands glowed a dark purple. I noticed you had the same powers the day you woke up and before Clocktina hugged you," he said.

Rebecca remembered seeing her hands glow purple. "So, what is my other power besides healing?" she asked.

"A shockwave power," he said. "If you use it, it would level buildings in a moment."

Rebecca was amazed. "Wow," she said. "But if I was born a halfa and my birth father found the truth when my birth mother died, is that why he became what he is now?"

Clockwork looked sad as he sighed and nodded. "Yes, Rebecca. I'm afraid so," he said.

Rebecca was shocked that she had been a halfa her entire life and hadn't know it, but she was also sad that her father had taken it the wrong way. She then suddenly sat up straight.

"That monster is not my father," she said. "You are my father, Clockwork, and Clocktina and Phantina are my sister and mother respectively."

Clockwork was a bit surprised to see that she was so willing to give up on her old life so fast. "I know you're upset about your birth father," he said.

Rebecca faced him. "I'm furious with him," she said. "He made my life miserable and made me suffer. Now, I refuse to be afraid anymore. I know he's looking for me and when he comes, I'll be ready to fight."

Clockwork looked at her, both proud and worried. "If you do fight him, you must have a clear head to do so," he said.

She nodded. "Who do you suggest to train me?" she asked.

"Pandora," he said immediately. "And it would be best to start now, so you'll be ready."

She nodded. "I agree, Dad. I'm ready to start."

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming, hmm? But yes, Rebecca has been a halfa her whole life and has both healing powers and shockwave powers. How will she do training with Pandora. Find out, next chapter!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Training and Comfort

**Here is another chapter! I know some of you are probably waiting on an update on The Ghost Kids and I totally understand, but I started to mix up my ideas for that story and this one and so decided to finish this one before doing an update on The Ghost Kids, so rest assured I haven't forgotten that one. Just wanted to finish up this one first. Right now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimers at the beginning of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training and Comfort**

"Shockwave, now!"

As fast as the warrior gave the command, her student obeyed, leveling five pillars that were set up for practice. They both saw the pillars now become dust.

"Very good, Phantana," said the warrior known as Pandora. "You have been practicing."

Rebecca looked shyly down at the floor, happy with the praise, but also a little bashful. "Dad's been helping me a bit too," she said.

Pandora smiled. "That's good. Shall we continue your training?"

Rebecca nodded. She loved training and her skills were becoming better, but she still hadn't reached the full potential of her powers. She had asked her father why.

"Ghost powers for halfas take some time to mature," he had told her. "It all depends."

Although that was a little discouraging, Rebecca wasn't going to give up that fast. She tried to put all her energy in training, but Pandora warned her to be careful as using too much energy would drain her and leave her unable to fight.

The many creatures that guarded Pandora's home were often asked to help and they challenged Rebecca, who had to think fast to beat them and even then it was still tough.

She got knocked back by a shot from a Minotaur, but she jumped back up and came fast with her shockwave power, although it was a bit weaker than usual because she was getting tired, but it was able to shock the Minotaur back and knock him over, which made Rebecca the winner. She collapsed too, but heard a chuckle as she was picked up and she saw it was Nocturne.

"Hi, Uncle Nocturne," she said.

"Looks like you barely won this one," he said, looking over at the down and dazed Minotaur.

"Yes, she did," said Pandora, who came out. "I think that's enough for today. She's exhausted."

Nocturne nodded and saw his niece fall asleep. "I'll talk to Clockwork about her training so hard. She needs to slow down a little."

Pandora nodded and bid them goodbye as Nocturne flew to Clockwork's tower. He arrived and saw two ghosts that he didn't really like standing in front of the Master and the Mistress of Time.

"We have seen it! You must give the girl to us! She needs to be destroyed!" said one Observant.

Clockwork looked at them angrily and Phantina's hair had already turned black as her whip hung in her hand, ready. Clocktina was behind her father, hiding in his cloak.

"I will not allow you to harm my daughters," said Clockwork firmly.

Phantina glared at the annoying Observants. "Get out of our home," she said in an angry voice.

"Give the child to us!"

That woke Rebecca up and Nocturne saw she was crying again. Those pests had made her cry before and now the ghost of sleep was angry that they had hurt his niece again with their threats. Placing Rebecca in one arm, Nocturne used his sleep power and knocked both Observants out before revealing himself with a crying Rebecca in his arms.

Phantina's hair turned immediately brown again and she held Rebecca in a hug and Clocktina also tried to comfort her sister as the two male ghosts moved to give them some room and so that they could speak privately.

"Rebecca is doing very well in her training," said Nocturne. "She managed to finish the challenge before she passed out."

Clockwork nodded. "I'm worried," he said. "The Observants have been really annoying lately, but I don't know why."

Nocturne nodded and left and Clockwork turned to see Phantina looking at him. "Clocktina and I will be heading out," she said. "Will you and Rebecca be alright?"

"We'll be fine, my sweet love," Clockwork smiled at her. "Be careful."

Phantina nodded and Clocktina quickly followed her mother. Rebecca looked at Clockwork with an expression that would have even made the most evil of ghosts feel some pity towards her.

It was a broken expression that clearly asked: "Am I really a nuisance? Am I really wanted?"

Rebecca felt tears fall again and she turned away, running off to her room. Clockwork let out a sigh. He hated it when his 'employers' made his children cry. He had continuously told them not to, but they still did.

He now moved towards Rebecca's room, but saw she wasn't there, but the window was open. He grimaced. "I had a feeling she would run away again," he said to himself, remembering the first time she had run away. She had been confused the first time, but now, she was running because she was hurt at the Observants' words.

Clockwork went to the Master bedroom and picked up the small time window there and saw Rebecca flying blindly again to someplace that had him a little worried.

Rebecca was headed straight for Vortex's realm.

* * *

Rebecca didn't stop flying, even as her tears blurred her vision to where she couldn't even see straight. She just kept going straight.

Suddenly, she felt herself getting tugged into a wind column which she recognized too late was a tornado with rain and lightning. As the storm pulled her in and spun her around, she fired her shockwave pulses in hopes of making the storm weaken, but as she was still weakened from training, her blasts had no effect as she was spun around faster, feeling very tired as the G-forces made it impossible to think clearly. Just then, the storm stopped and dissipated and Rebecca felt two arms grab her to keep her from plunging downward to wherever.

"You're a ways from home, Phantana," a voice wheezed. Rebecca tried to gather her energy for a minor shockwave, but her whole body was too weak at the moment.

Whoever was holding her moved away and then she felt herself being placed on a comfortable surface and she inwardly was afraid, something that the person who had grabbed her seemed to sense.

"I will not hurt you, Phantana," he said. Then he wheezed again. "You are the Time Ghost's daughter and I would rather face Pariah Dark than face your father when he's angry."

Pariah Dark. That name sounded familiar, but she was too exhausted and she finally fell asleep.

Vortex had gone for some supplies to help Phantana and saw she was sleeping. He moved towards her quietly and rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and saw she had scars. He was puzzled. Surely his storms hadn't done that?

But no, he realized it was something worse. He remembered Clockwork had said that Phantana had a disturbing past and now he saw just how disturbing. She had been abused.

Vortex saw her hands were a little cut from the storm and possibly from some intense training, it looked like. He remembered how badly his hands had hurt when he had started training and only proper care helped his hands to get used to it and he also wore his gloves to protect his hands. He figured Phantana should do the same.

But first, she needed some medical attention.

Vortex gently washed the cuts and burns with the cold water and then applied some pain-reliever gel on some bandages before wrapping those same bandages around her hand and then treated her left hand and wrapped it before taking a washcloth that had been drenched in the cold water and pressing it to her face.

Rebecca felt the cold, but didn't move away. She felt like she had been in an oven, so the cold was welcomed. Then it moved and she opened her eyes to look and see that her 'doctor' was a green ghost that looked a bit like a superhero and perhaps a villain all at once. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Rebecca tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond. "Still weak from training and whatever hit me before now," she said.

The ghost chuckled. "That was one of my tornados you got pulled in to," he said. He then wheezed. "I was a little worried when I saw you injured."

Rebecca looked at him and then saw her hands were bandaged and they didn't hurt as much as the ghost brought over some soup and water for her to replenish some of her strength. She let him hold her sideways and upright in his lap with one arm around her back. She rested her head on his shoulder, still tired.

"I know you're tired," he said. "But you need some nourishment."

She nodded and he carefully fed her. She felt a bit like a baby right then.

A baby who needed comfort from its father.

She sniffled as some tears began to fall again and the ghost hugged her gently. "It's alright," he said. "I'll keep you safe."

"Who…are you?" she asked.

"Vortex," he said. "I'm the weather ghost."

Rebecca actually smiled a little. A sleep ghost, a lawman ghost, a time ghost, a book-writer ghost, and now a weather ghost. Each ghost had a unique ability that they used and it defined them.

After finishing the soup and water, Vortex told her to rest more. "Your father will no doubt be here soon," he said.

Rebecca didn't argue and was soon asleep again. Vortex watched her and then headed for the front entrance of his lair, knowing Clockwork would be there.

Right then, the signature clock hands appeared and Clockwork had a look on his face that meant business. Vortex actually shook in fear, hoping that the Master of Time wouldn't blast him.

"Where is my daughter?" Clockwork growled.

Vortex backed up a little. "She's resting in my guest room," he said quickly. "She got injured by one of my tornados, but I helped her! I swear I didn't harm her!"

"Vortex?" asked a voice and both ghosts turned to see Rebecca, but she looked tired and was holding on to the wall to stay upright. Vortex quickly caught her before she fell again. "You should be resting," he said worriedly.

"Couldn't do that with you sounding like Dad was going to blast you with a time ray," she retorted quietly, but then saw Clockwork and looked down. "Sorry, Dad. I just needed to clear my head, but got caught in one of Vortex's storms."

"So he told me," said Clockwork, as he then noticed her bandaged hands. Rebecca noticed him scrutinizing them.

"Vortex helped me, Dad. He didn't hurt me," she said, hoping to placate her father. Clockwork's expression finally became a bit softer as he nodded.

"Thank you, Vortex, for helping my daughter," he said.

Vortex gave a sigh of relief and gently handed Rebecca to Clockwork, who hugged his daughter and she hugged him back before looking over at Vortex. "Thank you, Vortex," she said just before she and her father disappeared into the portal, making Vortex sigh in relief. He hoped to never go through that again, but if one of the Time Master's children were hurt in the future, he wouldn't hesitate to help them.

Back at the Time Tower, Clockwork set Rebecca down on her bed and sat down beside her. She turned away, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Rebecca," he said and she looked at him. "You shouldn't listen to the Observants."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "But Dad, am I really a nuisance? Do you and Mom really want me as your daughter?"

Clockwork gave her a serious look. "No, you are not a nuisance and of course we want you as our daughter," he said. "You should never doubt that."

Rebecca still looked upset and Clockwork figured it was from not only what the Observants had said, but also a bit of exhaustion. Still, he had an idea as to help her feel better.

Rebecca wasn't paying attention and Clockwork took full advantage as his hands moved quickly to her sides and began tickling her. She jumped in surprise and began squirming and her giggles filled the room. "Dad! What are you doing?!" she asked, still giggling, and she couldn't stop giggling.

Clockwork had known that she was ticklish as he had seen a part of the time when Rebecca's mother had been alive and had always tickled her daughter and he knew that she was still ticklish.

"I'm tickling you," he said with a smile. "Because you need to forget what those Observants said."

Rebecca tried to roll away, but Clockwork then started tickling her stomach and her giggles became the loudest laughter he had ever heard. "My little Rebecca is so ticklish!" he teased. "Cootchie cootchie coo! You can't get away from the tickles!"

She was laughing too hard, but she still tried to escape, but Clockwork just increased the speed and pressure of the tickles on her stomach and to her underarms, making Rebecca curl up to keep from tickling her, but that didn't work as he then tickled her neck and then switched to tickle her knees and her calves. "Cootchie coo! I'm not stopping until you're happy again!" He chuckled at her.

"I'm happy!" she cried out, trying again to escape.

"I don't think you are!" he said as he tickled her stomach again, knowing that was her tickle spot. And Rebecca giggled and laughed before quickly deciding to escape her father by tickling him. So, she tickled his side.

To her surprise, Clockwork laughed deeply and Rebecca took full advantage and tickled his stomach where his grandfather clock showed and from his deep laughs, she got the hint that his stomach was also ticklish.

"You're ticklish too, Dad!" she said, giggling.

Clockwork then moved fast and grabbed her, pinning her in his lap as he hands tickled her stomach again. "Daddy!" she said.

"You thought you could tickle me to escape, hmm?" he smirked, amused. "Well, time for something that will really make you squeal."

Rebecca wondered what he meant when suddenly she was pinned on her back and Clockwork lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage and began blowing raspberries onto her ticklish stomach.

She did squeal with laughter. "DADDY! HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE! STO-HO-HO-OP!" she begged before suddenly coughing hard.

Clockwork stopped when he heard Rebecca cough and waited until the coughing fit passed before picking her up and rubbing her back, which made her snuggle closer to him for comfort.

"Remember, Rebecca. We love you very much," he said.

She looked at him. "Honestly, Daddy?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, my little Rebecca."

Rebecca snuggled into her father's hug and Clockwork rocked her a little. "Love you, Daddy," she said before falling fast asleep again.

"I love you too, my little Rebecca," he said. "No matter what anyone says, you and Clocktina are my little ones and no one can change that."

_Not even the monster who is your birth father,_ he thought as he held Rebecca protectively.

But what he didn't know was that Steven wasn't completely human.

He was also a ghost.

* * *

**Okay, guys. You're now probably wondering who Rebecca's father is. Well, I'll give you a hint. Her father is an extremely powerful ghost and is very evil. You may all take a guess as to who this ghost is. Good luck!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. The Dark King Returns

**newbienovelistRD and Skellington Girl: Cyber cookies and cyber hugs to both of you! You both guessed right! Great job!**

**Sparkling Lover: Thank you for the review, Amiga! Cyber cookies and cyber hugs to you!**

**Samz6-2: I had considered Vlad to be Rebecca's father, but decided that Pariah Dark fit the picture better with Rebecca's past having been filled with so much abuse, but still, it was a very good guess, so you get cyber cookies and cyber hugs too. And yes, Danny will make an appearance. And thank you for liking my story.**

**To all my readers, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Dark King Returns**

Phantina and Clocktina had come home and Clockwork was in the viewing room. He turned to them. "Rebecca fell asleep not long ago," he said.

"Daddy, why are those sticks so mean to my big sister?" asked Clocktina.

Clockwork and Phantina both chuckled as they remembered Phantina once calling the Observants 'sticks in the mud' and they were thin and looked like sticks, somewhat. So, Clocktina started calling them sticks to show that she didn't like them.

"They simply are too one-sighted to see that your sister needs to be left alone. She's already dealt with so much," said Clockwork.

A scream rang out and they turned to see Rebecca flying towards them with her eyes looking ready to leave her skull. Clockwork caught her as she tackled him and he hugged her, noticing she was shaking. "Did you have another nightmare, Rebecca?" he asked gently.

Rebecca shook. "He knows where I am," she sobbed out. "He's coming."

"Shh," Clockwork said gently. "He won't hurt you again, little one."

Rebecca was still shaking and Phantina held her to comfort her as well and even Clocktina tried to help. Clockwork turned to the time windows and saw something coming, but for some reason he couldn't see what it was.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the tower and Nocturne entered, carrying a severely injured Walker. Behind him was Ghostwriter and Frostbite, both carrying Ember and Skulker respectively who looked as badly hurt as Walker. Then Danny Phantom came, carrying his little cousin Danni, who was also injured.

The Time family immediately began helping the injured and Rebecca used her healing powers to heal them. She was healing Walker when suddenly he spoke.

"Rebecca, you have to run," he said.

She was surprised he knew her name. "How do you my name?" she asked.

"The one I was working for to take you back told me," he said. "He told me you were a runaway and I was going to take you back to him and get a reward. But, when Clockwork came, I realized that you were adopted into the time family and my employer grew angry. He told us to find you, but we couldn't and so he entered the Ghost Zone. We tried to stop him, but he injured us."

Rebecca looked scared as she had a feeling she knew. "Who was it?" she asked.

"Your father, Steven. But when he came to the Ghost Zone, he transformed into a ghost that many of us fear as much as we fear Clockwork."

Danny came up to Rebecca. "I fought him before, but somehow he got out again," he said.

"What is he called?" she asked.

Danny swallowed hard as he was also a bit scared. "Pariah Dark."

Rebecca flew backwards in shock as her nightmare came back to her. Her father becoming a very dark and frightening ghost. It made sense as to why the name sounded familiar when Vortex mentioned he'd rather face Pariah Dark instead of Clockwork.

"My father is Pariah Dark?" she asked, shocked. "Is that why the Observants want me dead?"

Clockwork looked upset. "Pariah Dark tries to rule the Ghost Zone and terrorizes everyone. The Fright Knight serves him," he said. "The Observants no doubt saw who your birth father was and now compare you to him, thinking you'll turn into him."

That made Phantina mad. "How dare they assume that!" she said. "Rebecca has been through so much abuse with him! You saw how she reacts at times! Why would they even hint she would become evil like him?"

Danny looked over at Rebecca, who looked as upset as her adoptive mother. He placed a silver-gloved hand on her shoulder. "It took a lot to defeat Pariah Dark when I battled him," he said. "Although you are his daughter through blood, I think you may be the only person to permanently send him away."

"How?" she asked.

The teen halfa smiled. "I saw how you trained in Pandora's realm. That shockwave is impressive," he said.

"But it's not fully developed yet," Rebecca said. "I don't know if I can fight him."

"Yes, you can," said Clockwork, coming over. "You are one of the family and my daughter, even though we adopted you."

Phantina nodded. "Just like Clocktina, you are our daughter, not Pariah's," she said.

Nocturne now spoke. "Phantana, you are not alone. I will fight alongside you to stop Pariah Dark once and for all," he said. The other ghosts immediately agreed with the sleep ghost and promised to help, but Rebecca knew that the small group wouldn't be enough.

"We're gonna need everyone's help," she said.

"Leave that to me," said Clockwork who immediately sent out a telepathic message to all the ghosts to meet at the Tower. At the time, Pariah was still in the human world, thankfully. Soon, all the ghosts assembled and looked at Rebecca.

"We will follow you into battle," said Vortex and the others cheered Rebecca's name. She was touched at all the support that she then put on a determined face.

"Mom, Dad, do you think I can do this?" she asked, still a little uncertain.

Both nodded. "You can do it and you will succeed with all of us behind you," said Phantina. "Pariah Dark will not stand a chance against us."

Suddenly, smoke filled the tower and Rebecca felt something grab her and she saw a glowing sword and heard Clocktina scream.

"Fright Knight!" Vortex boomed. "Let the children go!"

"Never!" the evil knight cried. "They belong to my master!"

"No!" cried Nocturne as he quickly flew towards the evil knight who flew off on his horse, but the ghost of sleep blasted him with a sleep ray, making both the Knight and the horse fall asleep and Rebecca and Clocktina dropped fast, screaming. Nocturne quickly flew to catch them and caught them in his arms just before a portal opened and they went through.

"NOOO!" Phantina screamed. "Rebecca! Clocktina!"

Clockwork let out a roar of anger, something that startled the other ghosts. He turned to them. "Be prepared," he said. "No one kidnaps my daughters and lives. Pariah Dark will fall."

No one dared to argue with the Time Ghost, but Danny went up to him to offer some comfort to the upset father. "Nocturne is with them, Clockwork," he said. "I may not trust him, but I can see that he really cares about his nieces. He'll keep them safe and I'm sure they'll be back. They just need to find a portal."

Clockwork turned to the halfa. "It may not be that easy depending on where they landed," he said and looked at the time screens to see the three were falling from the sky to snow-covered ground, but they didn't know where exactly they were. Danny looked worried.

"I really hope there's someone who will help them," he said.

"So do I, Daniel," said Clockwork as a couple of tears fell. "So do I."

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Pariah's coming and the Fright Knight too. Where did Nocturne and the girls land and will they be able to get back? Find out, next chapter!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	11. New Allies

**Okay, here is the next chapter! This story is almost done, so I'll be posting the rest of the chapters too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, Amelia, Emma, Clocktina, and Phantina. The inspiration for this chapter and the next two was from the animated movie "101 Dalmatians", which belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: New Allies**

A dark black cloak was pulled tightly around her as she walked through the snow outside her home. Her daughter was inside the home waiting for her mother to return.

Suddenly, she saw a bright green circle open and something fell from it. Getting out her net, she stepped forward.

Nocturne had landed with both his nieces safe and unharmed, but the cold air around them made them very cold as they fell asleep. The ghost of sleep finally gave up consciousness and fell asleep too.

The figure saw the three fall asleep and her goggles quickly became a detector.

A ghost detector.

She was a ghost hunter, but she didn't hunt ghosts to experiments on them as her employers had done before she had left them and came here. She now pulled out her net and captured all three of them and pulled them through the thick falling snow to her home.

Getting inside, she placed the three in a chair facing a strong fire in her fireplace and draped blankets over them. Within moments, they began to awaken.

Nocturne felt warm and opened his eyes to see a fire going and a blanket around him and blankets covered the girls. "You're very lucky," said a voice. "If I hadn't found you, you would have probably frozen."

The ghost of sleep turned to see a young human woman who had very dark hair and dark eyes. He instantly thought she was beautiful and then saw her ghost hunting equipment, but she was a healer instead of a hunter.

"Thank you for saving me and my nieces," he said. "You have ghost hunting equipment, yet you saved us."

She nodded and a little girl came out and looked at the three ghosts, but clung to the older woman's cloak. She turned to smile at the little one and picked her up, moving closer to her three guests.

"My name is Amelia," she said. "This is my daughter, Emma."

Nocturne nodded. "We need to get back to the Ghost Zone," he said.

Amelia nodded and looked at her mountable computer, moving data with her hands and finally came to a spot on the screen. "This detects other energies," she explained. "According to the readings, there is a portal that will open up very soon in the next town. Can you fly to the outskirts of our town and we'll find you a way to get to the portal?"

Nocturne was uncertain, looking down at his nieces. Amelia understood. "I worked for the Guys In White before I got away," she said. "They'll be watching for us. We need to move now if we're gonna keep them at bay."

He nodded and noticed his two nieces waking up. Rebecca opened her eyes and gasped in shock, but Nocturne hugged her and did the same for Clocktina, who looked scared. "Don't worry, she's an ally. She won't hurt you," he said.

Amelia turned to her daughter. "Emma, get your gear ready. We're going to help them," she said.

"And run again, Mommy?" Emma asked.

"Yes, sweetie. We have to run again."

A sudden flash of blue started them and Amelia quickly got out her guns and faced the new threat with her back to Nocturne and the children. Emma had run to hide behind Nocturne, who recognized who had come.

"Wait, Amelia," he said. "He's a friend."

The blue light faded and there stood Clockwork, looking exhausted.

"Daddy!" Clocktina cried and ran to him.

"Dad!" Rebecca said as she followed her little sister to help the Master of Time.

"Clockwork, you're here," said Nocturne. "Rebecca, Clocktina, help your father over here."

The girls did that. "Nocturne," said Clockwork weakly. "Thank you."

Nocturne smiled. "Amelia is the real heroine," he said. "She saved us when we landed."

Amelia had put away her weapons and finished suiting up, as did her daughter. "I know Clockwork is tired, but we need to move, now," she said.

Nocturne nodded and picked up all five of them, holding them as he flew fast to the outskirts where Amelia spotted a moving van that had been abandoned. "I can get that started up and we'll use it to move out," she said.

But suddenly, they heard a voice that made them all shake.

"It's Pariah Dark!" said Nocturne, fear in his voice.

"He's found us!" Rebecca said, clinging to her father. Clocktina did the same. Amelia looked at her daughter and they both nodded together and turned to the four ghosts.

"We'll get you out of here. I promise," she said.

"Me too," said Emma.

* * *

**Oh, man! What happens next? Read on!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	12. The Chase Is On!

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Chase Is On!**

Rebecca looked at Amelia. "How will you do that?" she asked.

Amelia looked outside and saw the moving van wasn't too far away and noticed how her cloak was big enough to hide someone, as was Emma's. "I can get that van going, but here's what we have to do. Emma will distract that ghost after you and I'll start the van. But before we do that, Rebecca, hide in my cloak. Clocktina, you hide in Emma's coat. We'll get you across first. Then when I tell Nocturne it's clear, he'll fly in and I'll bring Clockwork last once the van's running.

They began and Rebecca and Clocktina were in the van safely as Amelia managed to get the van up and running. Emma quickly sent Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight on a bit of a false chase and joined the ghost sisters. Amelia gave Nocturne to okay and he flew into the van and the older woman ran back to get Clockwork, who wasn't able to move a whole lot. She got him under her cloak, but Pariah Dark came back and spotted them.

"Get them!"

Amelia ran while managing to keep Clockwork with her and Nocturne stretched out toward them and Amelia quickly made a decision. "Catch him!" she called out, throwing the Master of Time towards the ghost of sleep, who caught him and pulled him in. Clockwork was conscious, but weak from before, but his daughters and Nocturne huddled together and Emma joined them.

"We'll be okay," she said. "Mommy knows what she's doing."

The van jolted forward and Amelia hit the gas as Pariah shot at them with his ghost energy, but couldn't hit them. The Fright Knight suddenly turned and hit Pariah. "Those children are Clockwork's children!" he said, realizing it. "You are a fool, Pariah!"

"No, you're the fool, Fright Knight," said Pariah, punching the ghostly knight away and moving towards the road. "It's time to take you back now, my daughter."

Rebecca watched with horror. Her birth father was coming.

She had no choice. She had to fight him.

She turned to her family. "I have to fight him," she said. "Danny was right. I have to lock him away permanently."

The others nodded. "Be careful, my little Rebecca," said Clockwork.

She turned to him. "I will, Daddy," she said and looked at the ghost of sleep. "Nocturne, protect my family and our new friends."

He nodded. "You can do it, Phantana. Destroy that monster," he said.

Phantana nodded and her eyes went from brown to purple as her hands glowed purple as well. "I'm ready to end this," she said and flew out towards Pariah Dark, ready to stop being afraid of him and to make sure he would never harm her or anyone again.

"PARIAH DARK!" she shouted. "YOU WILL FALL!"

"We'll see about that, Rebecca!" Pariah growled as he came to meet her and she braced herself, firing her shockwave attack as he did the same.

The flash when the two attacks hit was blinding.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! But don't worry, read on to see what happens!**

**Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Battle and True Family

**Here is the battle! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Battle And True Family**

Amelia kept driving but then turned around and got out, checking on the others. She looked at Clockwork. "Your daughter needs help," she said. "She can't fight that creep alone. We're going back."

"What about the portal?" asked Nocturne.

Amelia checked her computer. "We've got thirty minutes," she said. "I'm not leaving any of you behind."

Clockwork was surprised, but then nodded at her. "You're right," he said. "Time to call some friends and end this." He sent out another telepathic message and Skulker, Ember, Ghostwriter, Phantina, Frostbite, Danny, Walker, and Danni all came ready to fight.

Danny looked at them. "Come on," he said. "Let's go help her."

The ghosts all flew back towards the battle while Amelia and Emma got out the weapons. "Time to get dangerous," said Amelia as she hit the gas again and they moved fast towards the battle.

* * *

Rebecca kept fighting, but she kept getting blasted by Pariah's powerful punches and blasts. She then landed on the ground and couldn't move. Pariah came up, powering up a blast that would end her. "Come to your father, my little daughter," he said with a sinister look.

Rebecca looked at him and her eyes glowed purple. "You never were my father," she snarled and blasted him with a minor blast to the face that would buy her some time to get up and back. Pariah roared at her and then roared in pain again as Rebecca saw the other ghosts fighting him, giving her a chance to rest, but suddenly, the dark king grabbed Emma and the little girl screamed. The others stopped, not wanting Emma to get hurt, but they were out of ideas as Pariah got ready to end the young human's life. Rebecca saw this and felt something inside her build up and she let out a scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Her scream made everything slow down, and she realized that she could slow time down to a crawl, but couldn't completely stop it. Well, it was fine with her as she then flew up and felt the power getting stronger and she built up her shockwave attack, firing it at the evil ghost and catching Emma as the little girl was dropped when Pariah roared in pain, stumbling back.

Once Emma was safe on the ground with the others, Rebecca built up her shockwave attack again, just as Danny quickly used some equipment his parents had made and opened a portal to the dark realms as Clockwork had instructed him on and the other ghosts used their energy to power it. Rebecca saw the portal and looked at Pariah Dark, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not afraid of you, Pariah Dark," she said. "I never will be again."

He laughed. "Is that any way to talk to your father?" he sneered.

She snarled. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" she screamed and blasted him, making him move back although he fought to move forward, but Rebecca was much stronger and continued to blast him back.

"You little brat!" he said, struggling.

She snarled again. "My name is Phantana!" she said to him, putting more energy into her blast. "And my father is Clockwork!"

With one more scream of determination, she blasted the wicked ghost into the dark realms, never to come back. Danny closed to portal and quickly flew forward and caught Rebecca as she fainted, her body and mind both exhausted.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw her family and the others around her. She blinked and yawned into her shoulder as she tried to sit up and felt a strong arm help her and she saw it was Skulker and he smiled at her.

"Well done, Phantana," he said. "You did it."

She shook her head. "You guys helped me a lot," she said, her voice still tired. "We did it together."

They all voiced their agreements and Rebecca turned to see her father looking at her with a proud look. "Daddy," she said and he scooped her up into a hug as she clung to him and cried. "Is he really gone, Daddy?" she asked.

Clockwork rocked her to calm her down. "Yes, my little Rebecca," he said. "He is gone forever."

Rebecca then saw her mother and sister watching. "Mom. Little sister," she said and they came forward and hugged her and Clockwork.

"I'm so proud of you, Rebecca," said Phantina. "You have really grown into a fine young halfa."

"Thanks, Mom," she said.

"You did it, big sister," said Clocktina with a smile, hugging her older sister, who hugged her too.

Walker cleared his throat and they all looked at him. "I'm sorry, Rebecca," he said. "I'm sorry I was helping that maniac. I had no idea."

She smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you," she said, making the others smile and they smiled more when Walker decided to drop the 'bad cop' façade for a moment and hug her back, relieved.

Rebecca looked at her family. "Come on," she said. "Let's go home."

No one argued with that.

* * *

**"Time to get dangerous" was just a little quote I borrowed from Darkwing Duck, which I don't own. "Let's go home" was borrowed from "The Iron Giant" which I don't own either.**

**Next chapter is an extra!**

**Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	14. Extra: Nocturne and Amelia

**This chapter is just a little extra I decided to throw in. I only own Amelia and Emma. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nocturne and Amelia**

After all the ghosts had gone home, Amelia wondered if maybe she and her daughter might be able to have a home in the Ghost Zone and that way the Guys In White would never find them. Another ghost was thinking the same and came over to her.

"Amelia," said Nocturne and she turned to him with a smile. "You are going to stay, aren't you?"

"Well, I'd have to find a lair for me and my daughter," she said.

He smiled. "Come to my lair and live with me," he said.

She looked stunned. "What?"

He chuckled. "Amelia, I'm in love with you. When we met, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Please, come live with me."

She smiled and realized she loved him too. His voice was nice and she had noticed how Emma had hugged him and looked at her mother with a look that said 'Can he be my dad?' She smiled again.

"How can we make it possible?" she asked.

He grinned again. "I know a way," he said and kneeled before her. "Amelia, will you be my beloved forever?"

Amelia was again stunned and then smiled, answering him by hugging him and kissing him and he kissed her back. Then, they broke off.

"Yes," she said just before the sleep ghost made her loose her breath again with another loving, passionate kiss.

They were married the next day and Amelia and Emma moved in to Nocturne's lair, making the three of them a family forever.

* * *

**Well, Nocturne found love and a family too. How about that?**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**Next chapter is the epilogue for this story.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	15. Epilogue: The Family Of Time

**Here is the epilogue. I know I posted so many chapters all at once, but as I'm currently in the process of moving, I'm trying to get to some other stories that have been waiting before I go on another hiatus. I will let you all know when I do go on hiatus and when I will return again. Don't worry, it won't be long, hopefully. Anyway, enjoy the epilogue of this story!**

**Disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

* * *

**Epilogue: The Family Of Time**

**Rebecca's POV:**

I was flying around in Amity Park with Danny and his cousin Danni when we saw the fair had come to the town and we went over there to have some fun. People recognized Danny, so it was a little of a hassle to get through the crowd, but we were all too happy to let it get to us.

"So Phantana, how do you like being one of Clockwork's daughters?" asked Danni.

I smiled. "I love it," I said to her. "I have a true family and a real father that I don't have to ever be afraid of. It's great!"

She smiled and Danny came up with some cotton candy for us, which we all enjoyed and then had some more fun. I managed to tackle Danny into the dunking tank and we both got soaked, but were laughing as we then became invisible to dry off and Danni even splashed us, which became a big water fight that everyone around us joined in. The vendor of the dunking tank didn't mind so much since he got in on the fun too. Finally, we got away and flew around some more, playing some games. Danni won a cute stuffed purple seal, Danny won some new headphones, and I won a stuffed tiger for my little sister and bought a necklace for my mom and I found an artist who drew caricatures of people. I went down and asked him if he could draw a picture with me and three other ghosts and gave him descriptions of the three ghosts. He did and it came out perfect. I knew my dad would love it. And Mom and Clocktina would also love it. The artist then offered to do three more pictures for me for free and I agreed. Each one came out great. I couldn't wait to show Mom, Dad, and Clocktina the pictures, and I hoped that Dad didn't know about them as I wanted them to be a surprise.

Danny and Danni both came up to me after the drawings were done and they liked them and agreed my family would love them.

"And we got something for you too," said Danny as Danni pulled out a soft, dolphin plushy and gave it to me. I was so stunned that I hugged them both. No friend had ever given me such a gift before and I was grateful to have both of them as friends.

"Thanks, guys," I said. "You're awesome."

"So are you, Rebecca," said Danny.

The three of us then headed off and I watched Danny and Danni head home before I entered the Ghost Zone and headed for home myself, going into the living room and setting everything down.

Clocktina loved her stuffed animal tiger and named him Tiger, which made us all smile. Mom loved her necklace and hugged me and then I gave Dad the pictures. He looked at them all and smiled.

One picture was of all four of us together, another of Mom and Dad, one of me and Clocktina, and the last one was of me and Dad. Mom decided where the pictures would go and Dad hung them up where we would all see them. I smiled and went up to Dad.

"Hey, Daddy?" I said and he looked at me. "I'm glad to be a part of this family."

He smiled. "As are we, my little Rebecca. You and Clocktina are my little girls and I couldn't be more proud to have two wonderful daughters," he said. "As well as a wonderful wife," he said to Mom, who laughed and they kissed. I only smiled as Clocktina came and hugged me and then we felt Mom and Dad hug us both.

We were all happy and I realized that I was finally happy too. My journey from being a lonely girl to becoming a ghost had been a wonderful journey as I had grown into the young girl I was. I wasn't alone anymore and I didn't have to worry about foster homes or Pariah Dark coming back. I was free at last.

I was still Rebecca, a young halfa.

But I was also someone else and I smiled as I thought about it while enjoying the hugs from my true family.

_I am one of the Daughters of Time._

_I am Phantana._

And nothing could ever take that away.

* * *

**And that finishes From Lonely Girl To Ghost. Thank you all who have reviewed so far and thank you all in advance those who will review. This was a fun story to write! Thanks again!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
